Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger VS Kamen Rider Den-O: Kai's Revenge
by agunimonX
Summary: What do you get when a Fan of Akibaranger get involved with a Villain of a Kamen Rider series? A story of epic proportions! Rate T just in case!
1. Prolog: Time Start

Hello all! I am writing again! Yea! Ok this is something new so enjoy!

Disclamer: Kamen Rider Den-O and Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger are owned by Toei and I do not claim them as my own. All characters in this story except Kenji Dario / Akiba Orange are created by Members of the Akibarange-Fanclub on Deviant art. Please check there for more info on this story.

* * *

Special News Bulletin:

This Just in, A college student by the name of Kenji Dairo has been reported missing. The last time Kenji was seen was on December 28, 2012 at Akiba Train Station. If anyone has any information about Kenji please contact the local police.

* * *

The note read;

Captain, If you are reading this I have been taken away and I am now traveling the stream of time. Please if you can find the train of time use it to find me. I have a feeling our time is in danger. I have read up on some fact about the hero known as Kamen Rider Den-O. Find him you might be able to find me. Please Captain, help me out. I am in danger.

Kenji

"This is really bad. Who would kidnap Orange?" Vio-san said. Everyone was quite. It almost sounded like everyone was at a funeral, that deathly quiet. It went on for about 30 seconds then Break broke the silence. "I might know." Everyone turned and faced him, "Orange and I were looking into other heroes that might help us get official but, things took a turn when we found someone by the name of Kai. He said that he could make all of us official heroes. All we had to do was give him our most precious items. He gave his jacket from his High School, I gave nothing. He said that when everything was ready he would call him. That was 4 months ago. We never talked about it again until the 26th. He said that Kai contacted him and said it was ready. He said that he told him that he wanted to back out but Kai said that it was too late. He told me if anything were to happen, tell everyone."

The room was again that deathly quiet.

**The Den Liner, the train of time. Where will its next stop be? The Past or the future?**

**Hikounin Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger Vs Kamen Rider Den-O**

**Kai's Revenge**


	2. Chapter 1: Time Shock

Hello all again! I hope you Enjoyed the prolog. Now here is Chapter 1!

Disclamer: Kamen Rider Den-O and Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger are owned by Toei and I do not claim them as my own. All characters in this story except Kenji Dario / Akiba Orange are created by Members of the Akibarange-Fanclub on Deviant art. Please check there for more info on this story.

* * *

**Hikounin Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger Vs Kamen Rider Den-O**

**Kai's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: Time Shock**

_September 16, 2012, Akihabara Station_

It was a nice crisp day in Akihabara. Two Americans, sticking out like sore thumbs, were walking around. These two had planned this trip for over a month now. The only reason that they even came to Akihabara was because everyone who was a part of the club had been going as well. It started with the captain Violet-san or Vio-san for short. Then it was Merica, and then Sapphire, soon everyone except Break and Orange had gone on the trip to the hallowed ground known as Akihabara. After 18 hours of traveling by plane and by train they were finally there.

"Juan! Next time I am booking the flights!" Kenji AKA Akiba Orange was in a mode of rage.

"Well I can't help it if we got stopped for you having your MMZ and my NZ in our carry-ons. Besides we have finally made it. Can you just calm down?" Juan was in his calm demeanor.

"Fine, anyways should we go find the Sentai Café?" Kenji acting all fanboy while asking the question to the sleek and cool Juan. "Let's go!"

The two spent most of the rest of the day touring the city and acting like major fan boys but keeping calm so that they would not stick out as much as they already did. They were having the time of their lives but, lurking in the shadows was a man who had been watching them all day. He looked like he was planning something.

It was now evening and the two were making it back to the train station. "Ok this was well worth the wait. Juan I am sorry for screaming at you earlier."

"Hey it's ok. Besides we still have over 3 days left to come back." The two Americans were decked out in all sorts of anime garb and stood out like sore thumbs.

"You know Kenji, I don't know but I really wish that we could have a battle right now."

"Juan! Did you really say that?! The captain said that we aren't allowed to enter the Delusion World while we're here!" Just as Kenji finished speaking a familiar woman emerged from the shadows.

"Well now it's not every day I get to have a battle since Saburo cancelled us, Akibarangers."

"Malshiina!" Kenji and Juan exclaimed with a since of worry. "Well I since most of my Chief Clerks are on Vacation, I'll battle you today. Consider it a gift from me."

"Shoot. Kenji forgive me, I guess we have no choice."

"You are so dead after this! But for now we have to focus." With that both Americans pulled out their henshin devices and preformed there henshin poses. "Juu Mousou!"

They both pulled the trigger and the changed, at least in the world of delusions. In the world of reality the two were looked like they were acting out a combat scene in a Sentai series. While the two were "having fun", the mysterious man had come out of the shadows and was now visible. After about 10 minutes of their acting the two seem to regain consciousness.

"Dang Kenji! Remind me never to anger you. You were a real beast, Like Ryuuji from Go-Busters when he overheats."

Kenji started to laugh hesitantly. "Well I guess, I did still have some anger."

"You two looked like you were having fun, Akibarangers." The two turned around to see this local who spoke fluent English.

Kenji looked at this man with a hesitant look. "How do you know about us?" Juan asked. "I know all about you and your unofficial group. I am here to make you an offer. " Kenji was intrigued by this man. "What do you mean an offer?" "I know that deep down you want to be official heroes. Not just you but your whole group."

Kenji started to feel a little sad. He knew deep down it was the truth. All of them had been trying since the last episode to become official. They had even reached out the real AkibaRangers to complete their mission. "So this is what I can offer to you two. If you give me an item that reminds you of a special time and give me some time, I can make your wish come true."

Juan had a look of disgust on his face. "You are crazy. Come on Kenji let's get out of here. We're going to miss our train." "DEAL." Kenji had his royal blue jacket in his hand shoved into the strange man's face. "This is the jacket hold some of my precious memories of me being in High School. Is this enough?"

The man's face went from looking emotionless to a wry smile. "This is perfect." He took the coat with glee. "Now just wait for me. It may take some time but your wish will be granted. Don't look for me. I will find you." With that the strange man left, jacket in hand.

"Kenji! Are you crazy?" Kenji turned to Juan. Juan was surprised to see Kenji on the verge of tears. "Juan." Kenji said is a very quiet sad tone. "Let's just go. I'm tired." Juan just looked at Kenji and followed him into the station.

_January 1, 2013, Ranger Club House_

Vio-san was sitting on the floor. It had been 5 days since Orange had gone missing. The note that he left and what Break was saying was just too much for him as well as the other member to handle. They had just had a wonderful Christmas party and now a member was missing. Unknown to Vio-san, Akiba Fire had walked into the room.

"Captain, are you ok?" Vio-san was surprised by Fire. "Yeah I'm ok. I just was trying to regain myself."

Vio-san was looking like he was wiping tears from his eyes. "How is the search going?"

"We haven't found anything yet. We have started looking pass Akiha…!" Something stopped Fire from completing his sentence. Sand started to fall from Fires clothes and for some reason his hair started to stand up. It looked like static electricity was jumping all around in his hair and then a streak of his hair turned red.

"Fire are you ok?" Vio-san couldn't have predicted what would have happened next. "Ore Sanjou!" A rough deep manly voice came out of Fire's mouth. "Fire, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with him. I'm just barrowing him for a little bit." "What?! Who are you then?!"

"Hehe, The name is Momotaros." Just seconds after Momotaros finished what he was saying, the door to his office opened and there stood someone that Vio-san did not know.

It was a young man in his 20's. He was wearing a white shirt with a gold color print on it, a black no sleeve jacket, and a pair of dark hunter green pants. His hair was styled going to his left and was a light shade of brown. "Momotaros! Why in the world are in that guy?!" "I need him for a little bit. Why are you here Yuuto?!" "What the…!" Vio-San fainted.

**A City Floating On A Sea Of Delusion, Akihabara.  
There, over 23 Warriors Believe That Pain Is Strength.  
They Only Fight In Their Imagination.  
They Are, Hikounin Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger!**

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2: Time Out

CRISIS! Chapter 2 GO!

Disclamer: Kamen Rider Den-O and Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger are owned by Toei and I do not claim them as my own. All characters in this story except Kenji Dario / Akiba Orange are created by Members of the Akibarange-Fanclub on Deviant art. Please check there for more info on this story.

* * *

**Hikounin Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger Vs Kamen Rider Den-O**

**Kai's Revenge**

**Chapter 2: Time Out**

_January 1, 2013, Club House Infirmary_

The room was full with bodies. The possessed Fire and the man named Yuuto were standing in a corner , while Light, Sapphire, Silver, and Green were hovering over a bed that Vio-san was laying on. Vio-san had been out now for over 2 hours. There was a since of panic in the room. Vio never once had fainted in the club house. Sapphire was the first to finally find out what was wrong with him.

"I've got it!" Light jumped about 6 inches in the air from fright. "Did you have to scare me like that ?!"

"Sorry, but I figured it out. It is his blood sugar. It is low, dangerously low." Green knew that this could be really bad. He knew he had to act fast

"Ok, someone get me and IV Drip with a low dose of Glucose in it." Silver perked up fast.

"Got it Green." Silver went to the supplies cabinet to get the lifesaving drip. Sapphire was surprised how Green knew what to do in this situation.

"Green, how did you know what we needed?" Green had a slight grin on his face.

"One of my best friends when I was growing up was Diabetic. He passed out one time and I rode with him to the hospital and they used an IV Drip to get him conscious again. Captain did the very same thing as my friend so I had a hunch. Plus with you saying his blood sugar was low it confirmed my hunch." Light was just looking in awe as Green explained himself.

Silver brought back the sack of liquid and with Sapphire's help, administered the IV. Just after 10 minutes of the drip Vio-san was stable and sleeping. Everyone, including the two newcomers, left the room and moved into the main common room of the club house. Everyone was wondering just who this guy was and who or what was possessing Fire.

Silver began the questioning and started with the young man who was calm and cool. "So first of all who the heck are you? How did you find our club house? AND WHO THE HECK IS POSSEING FIRE?"

The possessed Fire stood up and got defensive. "Hey watch it you! If I wanted to I would defeat all you in under a minute if I wanted to!" The young man that was sitting Fire stood up and hit fire in the head.

"Baka! Do you want them to help us or not?! Just because Ryotaro is not here that does not give you the right to go threating others like that!"

"GRRR You! Hmmp. Fine then. At least your better then Hana." The possessed person sat down with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I'm sorry for his actions. My name is Sakurai Yuuto and his name Is Momotaros." "Yo." "To answer your second question, we followed the flow of time to the source of the disturbance that has been going on for a while now and It let me here to this place and this date." He held a ticket up with the date on and a picture of the missing Orange. Light spoke up First.

"Wait why does it have picture of Orange on it?" Yuuto looked puzzled.

"Orange, you know this guy on the ticket?" Sapphire shook her head.

"He is one of us. He went missing on the 28th of December. We have been looking for him in Akihabara for the past few days. He left a note saying that he was kidnaped and traveling through the flow of time but we didn't believe the note. Is it possible the note is true Yuuto-san?"

"Wait this guy who you call orange, left a note? Can I see it?" Green gave Yuuto a copy of the note. Yuuto looked over it like it was a vital clue to murder mystery. After staring at it for over 5 minutes, he put it down. His face was an ash white. "This is worse than I thought. This could completely destroy time its self."

Silver was nervous to ask but she just had to. "You mean that because Orange is missing all of time is in trouble?" Yuuto was calm and answered, "I don't know right of hand but, I do know that this kind of ticket that your friend is on only appears if some has made a contract with some who owns the Mega-Liner. However no one has been able to find that train since He was defeated."

Just then Vio-san walked in the room with the IV stand with him. "What's going on here?" Light went over to Vio-san to help him over to a chair. "We have been getting answers from these two about who they are and all that." Vio-san looked over to Fire who was still possessed and talked to him. "So Momotaros are you going to stay in Fire or are you going to get out?" "Hmmp, I'm going to stay until 'This guy' leaves." Yuuto looked over to Momo with an annoyed look.

"Momotaros, get back to the Den-Liner, tell Hana about what we found out, and then find Ryotaro. This is going to be big. We're going to need a Big Climax." Fire stood up and looked like he was going jump in excitement. "I usually don't orders but like you said this is going to be big. See you all later." After Momo said that Fire returned to normal. Sapphire helped Fire regain his stance and help him get to a seat.

"How are you feeling Fire?" Fire was a little groggy. "I am fine. Just a little tired. That guy Momotaros sure was interesting." Silver chucked slightly.

Yuuto stood up, "I'm leaving now. If you need to find me use one of these ticket. You need to open a door holding one of these tickets when time is perfect." Vio-san was a little confused. "What do you mean time is perfect?" Yuuto laughed a little, "I mean when it's 06:06:06 or 12:12:12. When all the digits are the same in hour, minutes, and seconds that is when you can enter. I am giving you 50 tickets just in case. It seems that there are more of you then who is here. Till Later." Yuuto went to the main door and held up, not a ticket, but a pass. When he opened the door, instead of the usual outside, it was a dessert and in the middle of it was a train. It was mostly black but had both a streak of yellow and green. Before anyone could go after him, he shut the door and then was gone.

_January 5, 2013, Club House: Silvers Room_

Break was sitting on Silvers bed waiting for her to come back. He still could not believe that Kenji was gone. He knew that Orange was devoted to the club and the cause but, he was still in shock about what he did. "Orange. No, Kenji, where are you?" Moments later Silver walked in.

"Break, you ok?" Break looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wished that I had stopped Kenji back then. I don't know what I was thinking."

"We can't dwell on the past. All we can do is go forward and fix this. Anyways Vio-san got back from the doctor. Turns out that he did not eat anything that day and that's why he collapsed."

"Good to hear. I'm glad it was not diabetes, that stuff can wreck your life."

The two of them sat there. Silver started to move her hand over to Breaks. When she touch him Break looked over to her and smiled. The two of them knew things were going to be ok. They were going to find Orange and bring him back home.

**Jikan No Nami Wo Tsukamaete  
Imasugu Ni Yukou Yakusoku No Basho  
Genkai Mugen Iza Tobikome Climax Jump!**

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
